


Your Obidient Servant

by RoyalSaber (ATdotCOM)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Jellal, Eviller Zeref, Gen, Post Grand Magic Games arc, tw minor blood, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/RoyalSaber
Summary: Jellal Fernandes remembered what he had done. He knew he was never meant to be a hero. He spent years in prison thinking of ways he could redeem himself.But he knew he couldn't. It was impossible.The day a man with dark hair showed up, all the guards that had been guarding his cell on the ground, dead, he stopped thinking about redemption, and only about one thing. He had dedicated his life to building the Tower of Heaven, serving the dark lord Zeref, and now that very dark lord wanted him.Jellal Fernandes remembered what he had done, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing worse.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction I am publishing here, so, I hope you enjoy it. One of my favourite arcs in the series was Tower of Haven, mostly because of how much amazing of an antagonist Jellal was. I got motivated to write an elaborate universe where instead of Jellal being broken out by Ultear and Meredy sometime during the seven years, Zeref came and rescued him, causing a dangerous team to form. I hope you enjoy it.

There was no moon in the sky the night when the two strongest dark wizards wandered through the cruel woods right near Magnolia. However, one could say that the blackness of the two souls could practically darkened the woods they were lost in. The one dressed in a black cloak, hood hiding his recognizable features. Features belonging to an escaped convict with quite a price on his head. His companion simply wore a black gown, layered with a pure white toga. A silver ring hung from his neck from a silver chain. His dark hair seemed to absorb the little remaining light around him.

“Jellal,” the companion spoke, letting his voice come out softly, “Do you have any idea where we are? I feel we’ve been here.”

The hooded man, Jellal, looked around confused, trying to pick up anything memorable in his surroundings, despite the forest looking the same at every side, “Lord Zeref, I don’t mean to be rude to you, but, I thought you were leading us through these woods. Afterall, I did spend most of my life building and running the Tower of Heaven. Even though my alter ego, Siegrain, did make quite a few trips to Magnolia, he, I mean I, was always escorted by Council members. We never even came close to our current location.” 

Zeref’s lips curled into a smile, “The particular Tower of Heaven that was build to revive me, despite me being alive this entire time?” He asked in a mocking tone, “The one that you died for? Then the Oracion Seis, most of which were your former slaves, had to revive you? Then you were arrested and kept imprisoned by the Magic Council your alter ego used to work for?” 

“Yes, and all that is true, except the Seis never revived me, considering I never died. After I was arrested, you infiltrated the Council to save me, and now I am a wanted man.” Jellal flicked off his hood, revealing his pale face and dirtied blue hair, “What does any of this have to do with the fact we are lost?” His voice grew in annoyance, quickly dropping the formality between himself and his master.

“Oh?” The dark lord took another look around, “Right, we are lost. I guess neither of us were paying attention. We might as well settle here for the night. Don’t you agree? Light a flame and get us some food. I will stay here and make sure no one steals our belongings.”

“Can’t you create the fire? You do have fire magic.” Jellal pointed out, sighing loudly as he looked at Zeref.

The master just smirked, grabbing his underling by the chin, “I don’t believe the grandest wizard in all the land should be doing his own labor. Now quite talking back and make me a fire. I am quite hungry.” 

Jellal dreadfully light a small fire, just being too tired to bother to continue arguing, “You know, my lord,” he stopped before he began to cook, “You can be quite a brat.”

Soon after they ate, Zeref was fast asleep, and the other stayed right near him, staying awake to make sure no harm came to the dark lord. In a few hours, Zeref would wake up, and Jellal would take a quick rest. This would repeat until both felt like continuing on their adventuring. 

\---

The Fairy Tail guild had been quiet. Almost too quiet since the Grand Magic Games. Team Natsu had decided to do some simple job across the forest near Magnolia. Natsu had loudly protested against taking the train, Erza coming up with the idea of the two of them taking a trip across the dark woods on foot. The other members of Fairy Tail’s strongest team took the more pleasurable route.

The two had been walking in a particular silence, when suddenly other footsteps were heard. Disembodied voices speaking gibberish slowly grew louder and more comprehensible.

“You hear that, Erza?” asked Natsu, creating a small fire in his hand, moving to go back to back with his teammate.

She nodded, requipping out her most simple sword, “This forest is mostly abandoned. No one ever goes in here.”

“It smells familiar,” the dragonslayer pointed out, “Like, two familiar scents together. One’s similar from what I smelt off the weird guy at Tenrou, the other...” He practically gasped as it dawned over him who it was, “Jellal.”

Erza was instantly a thousand times more uneasy, “What do you mean it’s Jellal. Jellal is in council custody. He couldn’t have broken ou-”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the big heroes from Fairy Tail who so returned from the dead magically.” A man walked right up to the duo fearlessly, causing the guild members both to turn, “Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Destroyers of the Tower of Heaven.” Jellal gently reached out to touch Erza’s red hair, the girl too shocked with nostalgia to even move, “How long has it been? Nirvana? You said you’d try to come and see me Erza. I remember that.”

“Jellal, you were in maximum security. I couldn’t come visit you,” Erza explained, lowering her weapon, turning away from her former friend, “How did you break out?”

Jellal smirked, moving his hand from Erza’s hair to her neck, gripping harshly, “I had help, a lot of help." He noticed a flame out of the corner of his eye, but watched the flame die down, “What’s the problem, Natsu? Do you smell something peculiar? Familiar?” 

Natsu growled at the one facing him, evidently unamused,“I agree it’s familiar. Tenrou Island. The mysterious man. The one who knew my name.”

Erza’s eyes widened, quickly pinning her old friend to the nearest tree, one of her hands holding her blade to his neck, the other hand pinning both of his above his head, “Jellal,” She asked, keeping a stern glare in her eyes, “Who is that man? Why were you with him? Where is he now?” 

“So many questions, Scarlet. Either way, if we are going to do this, for old times sake, we should honestly get a room.” Jellal pulled one of his hands out of her grip, giving her a quick tap on the nose, “Now, to get to those much wanted answers. Your interrogating skills could use some sharpening, like the sword to my neck. I thought you took care of all your weapons.”

The guild wizard’s gaze darkened at him, moving the sword closer to his neck, “Just answer the questions, Jellal. If you do, I won’t bring you back to the the council.”

“Like you could even do that. You’d let me go no matter what I did. The man’s name is Zeref, but it is best you address him with the honorific ‘Lord’ or even ‘Master’. He freed me from the Magic Council’s hold, not to mention restored my memories. Currently, he seems to be sneaking up behind your dear friend Natsu, though he knows I can handle this situation myself. Master, please keep yourself hidden. If we give away your appearance to these two mages, it’d spread like wildfire. No pun intended of course.” The young man took the brief moment of shock to slip out of Erza’s hold, “I should run, sweetie pie. I know you’re going to tell your guild about this, so at least you tell them the part where I escaped and you and fireball did nothing to stop me.” 

Natsu cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight, but Jellal was quicker to snap his fingers, causing Natsu to fly backwards. Erza was didn’t even look back at him before driving her sword into Jellal’s side, causing the man to let out a ungodly scream and fall to the ground, barely conscious. Though her pink haired friend was quick to get up, Erza stopped him, “Let him go,” She spoke in a strange whisper, “We should meet Gray, Lucy and Wendy.”

\---

After bandaging Jellal’s fresh wound, Zeref had told him to get up as quickly as possible. The dark mage had been silent for hours since the run in with members of the Fairy Tail guild. Not that Jellal didn’t mind the silence, but it made him anxious. Had he done something wrong? What he playing around too much and not taking it seriously? Should he had let Zeref reveal himself to Erza and Natsu of all people? Was he just mad he got himself stabbed? So many questions, and despite learning quite a lot in his life, questions he couldn’t quite answer. “My lord?” He broke the dense silence, turning to look at the Black Mage, who kept looking straight forward, “Did you want to reveal yourself to the two of them?”

“I have something to tell you,” replied Zeref, aware that he never answered the questioned asked, but also didn’t really care, “It’s sort of important. It’s about Natsu, specifically.”

Jellal nodded, “Whatever you wish to say, you can most definitely say it. It isn’t like you ever need my permission to do anything.”

The Dark Lord snorted, rolling his eyes, “I know I don’t need your permission to do anything. What sort of evil immortal mastermind would I be if I needed your permission to say stuff?” The question was rhetorical, and Jellal remained silent, holding his wound, waiting for Zeref to continue, “Either way, I must tell you this. My name is Zeref Dragneel. I am Natsu’s older brother.”

“What,” Jellal turned his head so quickly his hood fell off, his eyes wide in shock, “Master, I most definitely misheard you. I heard you say your last name was Dragneel. Like Natsu’s.”

“That’s what I said,” Zeref crossed his arms, before watching his follower fall to the ground, unconscious. The wound had bled through the bandages. “Shit. Don’t die on me, Fernandez. You are still important to my plan. Don’t die,” his voice was full of uncharacteristic worry, something he often tried to hide around his follower. After making sure he was alive, Zeref picked Jellal up and got him out of the forest and to the nearest hotel.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal wakes up, and has another run in with the fairies. Meanwhile, Zeref just wanted to shop.

Jellal woke up comfortable. Suspiciously comfortable. His head sank into the pillow, and his body was covered in knitted blankets. He felt like he was on an actual bed.

Then he opened his eyes and looked around. He was on an actual bed. In an actual room. He sat up, fixing his hair subconsciously as he picked out details of the room. The bed he was in had to be king sized, and he was facing directly into a mirror. There was a desk in the corner of the room with Zeref sitting on it, swinging his legs back and forth childishly, “Good morning, my lord.” Jellal rubbed his head, trying to recall what had happened. As soon as his memories returned, though shocked, he knew he couldn’t dwell on the unexpected news, “Any more run ins with the little brother?”

The man across the room stopped swinging his legs to look at his follower in the bed, “For better or for worse, I think you did a decent job of dealing with him, for now. That is, until he tells his friends.”

Jellal sat up, only then realizing someone, presumably Zeref, had taken off his cloak, jacket, shirt, and belt, leaving him in his bottoms, which were quite loose as well, revealing the band of his undergarments. New bandages were wrapped around him, the wound no longer bleeding, “Haven’t you heard of of consent? You need it before stripping someone and putting them in bed. Especially when they are unconscious. Where even is all my clothing?”

“I threw them away. After all, a couple of fairies saw you, and if they see you again, they’d recognize you in those clothes. Besides, because of your stunt, the jacket and shirt are torn and bloody. I do have an outfit for you, however. It is in the closet. When you feel like getting up, put it on and we’ll get going.”

Jellal gently pushed off the warm blankets, much to his own disappointment, before standing up and walking to the closet. He opened it to see a long black jacket with golden clasps. The material was some sort of velvet, yet was seemingly light. Little golden lines traced the bottom of the jacket and down the arms, making little geometric patterns. On the same hanger there were pants that matched the jacket, the bottoms once again being lined with gold thread. There was also a plain black shirt to be worn underneath the jacket, whether with the clasps done up or not.

“Change quickly. Those are some of the nicest clothes I’ve ever given one lower than me,” The dark lord’s voice gave off hints of impatience and arrogance, yet the blue haired man still nodded and quickly got changed.

“Master?” Jellal did a little twirl in his jacket, letting his new clothes flow in the wind, “Is this it?” The new shirt and jacket covered the wound that was left by Erza well, and overall, he looked good.

Zeref had put his toga on once again and checked himself out in the mirror, “Your cloak is still okay. I’ll allow you to wear it for safety reasons. We’ll get going after I go to the market. Stay here and stay out of trouble.”

\---

Word of the run in Natsu and Erza had with the escaped convict did spread like wildfire. But no one dared to speak of who he claimed to be his companion. No one dared to even mentioned the cursed name. It made even the strongest of wizards nervous.

Nothing amused Zeref more than seeing his name and titles on all the newspapers as he walked through the market, picking up food. No one really questioned him. Barely anyone bothered to look his way. If only they knew that the source of all this fear and commotion was currently buying raspberries from a fruit vender. It was a lot more peaceful than his travelling with Jellal. No one following him to see if his hooded companion was really the man on all the wanted posters. It was nice, for once. That was, until he heard a large explosion. Screaming echoed through the town as people shoved past him. Zeref hummed to himself as he walked against the crowd, approaching the site of the explosion, interested in the loud noise.

The scene before him was practically as he expected. A crater replaced what used to be the hotel he and Jellal had been staying at. In the centre, the blue haired man stood, surrounded by five scattered bodies. The two cats he’d assumed would be present were missing, probably flying towards the guild hall. “I’m sorry, my lord,” Jellal shrugged, a devious gleam in his eyes and a smirk across his face, “They attacked me out of nowhere. I had to defend myself from five strong wizards.” He absentmindedly walked over around, lightly kicking the unconscious body of the young sky dragonslayer, “I used Sema and let the stars judge these fairies. Only to protect myself, of course. I’m sure that they are all still alive, sadly, and maybe even conscious.”

“We should get going, before they wake up,” Zeref shrugged, ignoring the crowd and his earlier words of secrecy, “You've caused a lot of trouble on Fairy Tail’s home turf, not to mention you took down their best with one spell. A strong spell, of course, but still.”

Jellal, for once, ignored his superior’s words and moved over to the scarlet haired girl, lying on the ground, barely conscious. He put his hand on her forehead, brushing the hair out of her eyes “Erza, Erza, Erza. You’ve grown weaker. I was hoping you’d somehow dodge it. Then we could have had a battle, just you and me.” He picked up the sword, lying near Erza, “This blade. It’s the one you’ve been carrying around since I let you escape the tower, isn’t it. It’s also the one you decided to stab me with. You’ve sharpened it since we last met. Thank you for taking my advice, sweet cheeks. But with such a solid victory, I feel like I should get a reward from each of you. Also, you destroyed my tower, and you stabbed me of course, and I’m still not over Natsu beating me up at my own place. It’s only fair I get something from you, for once. I will keep this sword.” Jellal stood up at turned away from his childhood friend walking over to Gray, hastily ripping the necklace off his neck, “I bet you’ve never felt this naked before, despite your habit of stripping, Fullbuster. But considering you have nothing else I can take, I’m sure I could sell it for at least a couple jewel.” He gave Gray a quick kick but harsh kick, before moving on to Lucy. He didn’t say word at first as he took out her keys, flipping through them until he found the one he wanted, “The gate of the lion. The only thing that makes you strong. Otherwise, you are just a weak, rich brat. I should take all your spirits, but I didn't want you to feel as useless as you actually are. Self-esteem is important to kids like you, but, that doesn’t change the fact that your magic is basically slavery, something you heavily ridiculed me for.”

Zeref watched as his follower move from one fairy to the other, each either too scared or too injured to get up and fight him. “What are you going take from Natsu? It’s not like he has left much to give. Not like he had a lot in the first place.”

“He has something very valuable, Master,” Jellal carefully unwrapped Natsu’s scarf, “I hear this was made repel your magic. I feel like it will be useful to us.” He walked right past Wendy, back towards the dark lord.

“Aren’t you forgetting one?” He pointed across to the small girl with blue pigtails, who was lying on the ground, her eyes closed, “you took significant items from each of them, except for Wendy Marvell. Any reason for that, Jellal?”

Jellal looked at the girl, “She was never at the tower, and she has nothing to give. Yet. I know soon I will take something from her. Soon, but not now. It’s all part of the plan.”

\---

“Why is it so quiet in here?” A nervous Levy McGarden asked as she walked towards the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall, book in hand. “Where’s Natsu and Gray? And Erza? Are they on a job or something? Is it because the Master left for a meeting?”

Mirajane walked over to the short girl, “Haven’t you heard? Team Natsu was attacked by Jellal on the way back from their job. He took out the entire team, only the exceeds managing to get away. They are getting treated but,” the white haired bartender shook her head, “They are pretty hurt. It also seems like Jellal stole some stuff too. Erza didn’t have a sword with her, Gray wasn’t wearing his necklace, Natsu’s scarf was gone, and Lucy only had nine golden keys. Wendy was the only one with everything on her. It’s strange.”

Levy froze up, “Jellal. Like the criminal that was arrested seven years ago after the Nirvana incident Jellal?”

“The only one Earthland has,” Mira looked outside, a worried tone in here voice, “I hope this just drifts by like everything else that happens. Jellal is as strong as a Wizard Saint. It would take a lot more than just our guild to defeat just him, and then there’s him. Erza was barely conscious, but apparently she saw him.”

Levy gave a small smile put the book down on the table, causing a few curious guild members moving over, “I found this in the library. Behind all the other books but, I believe it to be a diary of some sorts. It’s in an ancient language I’ve never seen. I haven’t quite translated it, but I’ve managed to figure out who wrote it. Each page is signed with Zeref. It might have some significant information.”

The guild fell silent. Everyone avoided looking at each other’s eyes. It was a fear for all of the, and it had started to come true. The rumours were true. Zeref is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave kudos and/or comments to show me you liked it. This was just an idea I had, so I hope it's fun to read.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal and Zeref discuss the newly acquired items, and Fairy Tail gets a couple of new visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know how popular this fict is going to get, but I'm going to keep working on it.

“I can’t believe you ran in with those stupid Fairies again, Jellal.” Zeref looked outside the window of the train as the two left Magnolia. The train car was crowded, yet there were only two men alive. Corpses of wizards and civilians alike laid scattered throughout the train.

“It’s not my fault they are drawn to me, Master.” The blue haired man had shed his cloak and laid the items he had taken on the seat across from him, admiring each one, “I love these nice little toys. They are so adorable.”

The black mage looked curiously at the things Jellal had taken, “Why did you take these? I understand the scarf is to protect yourself from my magic, but the sword, key and necklace.”

“The sword meant to remind Erza of the past.Though it seems complicated, I took an old memory of hers. She has other, stronger swords. Just none with this much meaning. The necklace I took because I think it may have something to do with the boy’s parents or old Master. All who died by the hands of your demon,” Jellal slipped the necklace around his neck, “I also enjoy it’s look. It completes my style. The key is probably my favourite however. The key to the gate of the lion, Leo. A womanizing celestial spirit formerly a member of a Fairy Tail. A strong spirit, and we have control over him. Of course a contract will have to be made, however I will gladly deal with that.”

“Remember, celestial spirits can be picky of their masters, especially if they aren’t proper celestial mages,’’ the dark haired young man grabbed the key, admiring it, “And this one is overly loyal to his master and the guild. He still has his guild mark on his back.”

“I hear he’s pretty,” Jellal barely listened to his superior’s voice, “He’ll be more than happy to serve us.”

Zeref gripped the key tightly, “Celestial spirits are not servants, Jellal. They are meant to be partners, not slaves.”

“I see. So you’d happily be equals with a human lion playboy from another universe but I still have to follow you around worshipping even the ground you walk on?” His voice grew irritated, avoiding the dark gaze of the man facing across from him, “I’m just saying that I’ve always been on your side Zeref. You treat me like trash! What do I have to do for a promotion or something?” Jellal stood up, slamming his hand on the table, the sound echoing throughout the quiet train car.

The dark wizard simply raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, “Rebellious, are you? This isn’t the Magic Council, Jellal Fernandes. I believe you have the highest honour that exists for a mere human. Are you ungrateful? Should I just kill you like the rest?”

Jellal was quick to realize his mistake, cowering back in some sort of fear while glancing around the train car, “No, my lord. I’m grateful you let someone as worthless as me follow you.”

Zeref held out his hand, tilting his head up, “Well, then prove it, my pathetic servant. Do what not many have the honour to do. Prove your loyalty.”

“I thought I proved my loyalty when I agreed to follow you around, or at least when I killed a train full of people except for the conductor and the snack lady.” The man with the blue hair fell down onto his knees despite his argument, grabbing his superior’s hand and kissing it very briefly, “I pledge my loyalty to you, Zeref Dragneel. I will forever follow you, and worship you for as long as I live, and for eternity.”

“Good, good,” the black mage smirked, “Now get up and bring over the snack lady, I’m going to die of starvation.”

Jellal stood once again, smiling casually, “My lord. You can’t die.”

“Exactly. Now get going,” Zeref went back to looking out the window, idly grabbing the blade beside him, “I’ll create a plan.”

“I didn’t know you were a good strategist, Master,” the taller man kicked aside a few corpses as he navigated through the aisle.

“More of a tactician,” He shrugged in response, running his fingers across the blade of the sword, “A dark tactician.” Devious laughter echoed through the train car as Zeref drummed his fingers against the sword.

Jellal raised an eyebrow, “Lord Zeref? What’s the laughter for?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just you are acting way more formal than usual. It’s amusing. My lord this. Master that. I have the strongest wizard in Fiore wrapped around my finger.” the black mage respond, smiling as innocently as an evil wizard could as he watched his loyalest follower roll his eyes and walk out of the train car.

\---

“It’s too quiet. It’s unsettling,” Gray looked around himself at the normally rowdy guild hall, “We are on the front lines of what could be a war against an evil mage who can kill anyone and anything he wants, and then the man he worships. Why are we sitting here? Waiting for them to come back? It took one spell for Jellal to put my team and I out, and if that wasn't enough,” the maker mage’s hand moved to his neck, “They took what belongs to us. Even worse, they took Loke.” Eyes drifted from Gray over to the blonde sitting at his table, who looked up at the sound of her beloved spirits name, “It’s obvious that just like everyone else, they’ve chose to target Fairy Tail specifically, and it’s obvious what we must do.”

A few members of the guild looked at Gray with some sort of interest. “For once, Gray is right,” Natsu was next to speak, slamming his fist down onto the table, nearly causing it to crack, “We can’t just sit around. We aren’t the strongest guild in Fiore for nothing. We are the strongest guild because we fight for what we believe in, and because we fight together. We can take down Zeref. Jellal, however, is mine. He’s created some unfinished business by taking my scarf and Loke’s key and the other things. He’s messed with me, and my friends, and he’s going to pay. After all, what would Gramps do if he saw all of us sitting here in silence rather than fighting? Let’s win the war, like we’ve done with all the other ones. Who’s with me?”

The applauds that roared through the guild was a short lived one as, suddenly, the doors flew open, two figures walking in. The guild quickly prepared their weapons and magic, but were only met with two men in long white cloaks bearing the symbol of the magic council. The two men were familiar, causing none other than Erza Scarlet to stand up and walk towards them, a simple, yet unusual blade in her hand, “Mest Gryder.”

“Actually, my name is Doranbolt, which is all you need to know, Miss Scarlet,” one of the men spoke quietly, “I am not here to harm you or your guild. Nor am I here to spy. My partner, Lahar, and I are here to protect this guild.”

“What do you mean protect?” The fire dragonslayer was quick to stand up, glaring at the two council members, an irritated tone in his voice, “We are a wizards guild, who easily took down two members of the Burnham Alliance. Why do we need protection? Also our guildmaster left on a meeting with your stupid council weeks ago. Where is he?”

This time, Lahar spoke, “Your guildmaster is alright. As he is a wizard saint, we could use his help in tracking our enemies. We also wish to keep him safe. As for the reason we are here, we hope you can understand that we are required to do daily assessment of activity in the guild and in the town. Especially for this particular guild. After the events of Tenrou Island seven years ago, there is speculation of a link between Fairy Tail and Zeref.”

Erza’s glare darkened, “That is the most absurd accusation I’ve heard. Fairy Tail would never have anything to do with Zeref. He and Jellal have made it very clear that they are, in fact, our enemies.”

“You say that like you didn’t try to protect Jellal seven years when I came to arrest him after the Oracion Seis incident,” Lahar stepped to the left of Erza, simply ignoring her even being there, “I actually considering arresting you along with him for obstructing the law, not to mention multiple accounts of both public and private property damage, along with multiple unregistered weapons. I can find ways to get this entire guild behind bars, if I wanted. It wouldn’t be that difficult.”

Doranbolt nodded in agreement, waltzing over to the right side of the woman, right into the guild hall, “Probably on all property damage, illegal magic or public indecency.” The silence in the guild hall grew quickly, no one really knowing how to respond to all this. “So, we can either stay here and do the job we were assigned to do, or we could do another job and return to Era.” The man turned when he heard footsteps behind him, his open palm meeting Natsu’s fist, “Or we can fight amongst ourselves and Zeref win. We leave the choice to you, fairies.”

  
\---

Jellal sat in the empty train car, looking at the golden key. His order’s echoed through his head as he stood up, mimicking the stance of the underdressed, annoying, overall unbearable celestial spirit user by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. “Open, gate of the lion,” his voice was barely audible, yet the key began to glow, “Leo.”

The spirit materialized before him, a deadly look in his eyes, “What do you want, Jellal. Give me back to Lucy. Now.”

“Have we ever formally met, Leo?” Jellal asked, ignoring the spirit's words all together, “I don’t think we have. Either way, I am Jellal Fernandes, right hand to the black mage Zeref Dragneel, and your new owner.”

Loke froze in shock, “Did you just say Zeref Dragneel? Are you saying that Zeref and Natsu are related?”

“I was shocked myself,” Jellal walked towards the spirit, “It doesn’t really matter though, does it, Leo? After all, Fairy Tail is just a part of your past, isn’t it? Just like Karen, and every other master you’ve ever had. You belong to me, and technically to Zeref as well. Our contract will be a spoken one. You come only when summoned by myself or my Master. You will fight whoever we instruct you to, even if you used to have a relation with them. You accept these terms?”

“Hell no. First of all, I go by Loke now. Leo isn’t as cool as Loke. Look, Fairy Tail is who I am,” the lion spirit turned around and pulled up his shirt, revealing the green guild mark in the center of his back, “I belong to Lucy Heartfilia. I don’t care if you stole her key, I will never fight against my own guild.”

“Loyal,” the blue haired mage clicked his tongue, “I should speak to your king. Denying a contact has to break some laws. Tell me, Loke, how does one summon the celestial spirit king? Doesn’t that involve breaking a Zodiac key? I only have one of those,” Jellal put a hand on either side of the key, “It’s a shame really. We could have gotten along so well.”

“Oh you little-” Loke grabbed Jellal’s wrist, his voice filled with unwilled desperation, “I accept the contract. Just, don’t break my key. Please. I’m begging you.”

The mage put his key back in his pocket, “So, am I a celestial wizard now?” He asked in a mocking tone, “I have a golden key to probably the strongest Zodiac spirit.”

Loke glared at Jellal, his voice leaking out like venom, “I hate you so much and we literally just met five minutes ago.”

“Most Fairy Tail members hate me, Leo,” The blue haired man held out the key, “You aren’t special, and the world doesn’t revolve around your sorry self. Close, the gate of the Lion.” He watched in silence as the spirit faded away. Just as he did, the door to the car swung open, Jellal turning around, kneeling quickly, “Lord Zeref,” He spoke softly, keeping his head low, “I’ve made the contract.”

“I am aware of that,” Zeref idly fiddled with the ring around his neck, not even bothering to look at his kneeling follower, “You thought I would let you make that contract without me listening in? Either way, you handled that well. I never thought you’d be one to assert your domination in that way. Threatening him to make him submit was a bit cliche, but overall it was an approvement from the times you tried to lead the Tower of Heaven. Additionally, you listened to me, for once.”  
  
Jellal stood up, a small smirk on his face, “Why thank you, my lord. I will take those as compliments. Are we almost at our destination? We’ve been on here for days, and I, myself, and getting bored.”

“Impatient, aren’t you? We need to lay low for a bit. People are going to need time to prepare,” the black haired mage turned around, “Now come on. It’s late. You need to sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter, please leave kudos and bookmark it so you know of future updates! I plan to write this one for a while, so, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I also love reading comments on my works, so feel free to leave your opinion!


End file.
